


False End - Fate Against the Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As two red stars sprinted across the back of the dragon, the girl hoped for one last chance to defy her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False End - Fate Against the Dragon

Down below, the land of Erion was crumbling away into the encroaching ocean. In the skies above where thunder boomed and lightning cracked across the clouds, a young woman sprinted along the back of a massive serpent, its length so great as to encircle the continent. The jewels of her weighted chain glinted like two red stars as she continued to ascend higher and higher towards the serpent’s head. It was here, now and forever, that the world’s fate would be decided.

Another bolt of lightning struck across the serpent’s back and the woman threw one end of her chain forward. The end grappled on to one of the spines of the serpent’s back and she swung through the air, the bolt striking where she had just been standing. She landed delicately back on the serpent’s back and continued as she had been, her thoughts focused on finishing what had been started by her grandfather.

“When Leventhan, last of the dragons, devours the stone of blood, the path shall be closed and void will cover the world…” she muttered to herself, another bolt of lightning flashing in her field of vision. She slid underneath it, Leventhan’s scales chaffing painfully at her skin. She stood back up and paused to catch her breath, each exhale heavy and labored. “I…need to keep going,” she gripped her chain tightly and jumped to another section of the dragon’s back. “If I don’t, Erion will…”

Erion will what? As she had made her way to the Cauldron, she had seen nothing but ashes and corpses. Volkenon, Titania, Ringford, and Ragnanival were beneath the waves now and Horn Mountain was on the verge of collapsing due to Leventhan’s breath. Before long, not even the tip of the mountain would be above the waves.

“Deny fate if you wish. That is your duty in your demise,” the dragon Hindel had told her. And so she would hold true to those words, denying that this was the end of Erion and that there was still a bit of hope left. She continued to run along her fated path, hitting away the mysterious balls of electricity with her chain and ascending so high that she swore she could touch the stars.

She could see the dragon’s head now and, when she was close enough, she threw Graveryl to grapple on to his horn and swing up. She landed just behind his head and searched for a spot where the dragon would be weak. Her eyes fell upon the crown embedded in it horn and she narrowed her eyes, approaching it quietly before she began to strike at it with her jeweled weapon.

The first five strikes scratched the crown. The sixth made a small dent in it. As long as she got rid of the crown, her grandfather’s crown and the source of the dragon’s power, she could still kill it. The dragon’s tail whipped about in the background, the beast occasionally making low growling noises. She grunted as she continued to throw her chain at the little ornament, its appearance soon becoming battered and broken. Four balls of electricity appeared to hinder her, but she quickly destroyed them with a simple swing.

One more hit and the crown was gone. She swung her chain in a brief spinning motion, like a lasso, to gain some momentum, before throwing it. The tip of the red jewel shattered the crown upon impact, revealing the dragon’s weak point.

“All right…” she began to hit at this point fervently, the dragon making loud groans of agony as she weakened it. She could still do this, she could still save Erion. She would make her mother proud and avenge all the souls lost to the disaster, including those of her brother, her sister, her beloved…

When the tail struck her, she was unprepared, unaware that it was coming towards her. It smashed into her side, breaking a number of bones in her body and causing her to drop Graveryl, the psypher disappearing into the clouds below. She was sent careening off the dragon’s head, the wind completely knocked out of her as she began to plummet towards the ocean below.

“Everyone…” she whispered, her words heard only by the stars. “I’m so sorry. I tried to defy my destiny, but…it only resulted in disaster…”

She could see that Horn Mountain was little more than a small pillar of land now. And was it just her, or could she hear someone crying?

“If I could pray for anything, it’s that salvation will come to this land, even if there’s nothing left of it.”

With a sickening splash, Velvet became submerged in the ocean and soon became little more than one of a thousand souls floating among the empty blue depths.


End file.
